New Girls
by Awesomer then you
Summary: [I've only watched the anime, so this is after episode 13]
1. The New Girls

Henrietta, Rico, Triela and Claes stood there waiting next to their handlers [well not Claes she was just there] as the new cyborgs stood across from them in a line. The new cyborgs handlers were behind them as well.

Seth was standing in front of her handler Ukyo Higa. She has long blonde hair that goes to her feet and bangs that are cut just above the eyes and kinda swept to the side with a few short strands on her shoulders framing her face and kinda light blue eyes. She has slightly pale skin, small noes, full pink lips and a pretty face. She's wearing a long white dress with a red bow with a green gem in the middle of the bow on the dress and white flats. She carries around a SG 550 in the same case as Henrietta and a Steyr M under her dress in a gun holder.

Ukyo has kinda muddy brown hair that's kinda messy and spiky and light gray eyes. He has slightly tanned skin and a pretty face. He's wearing a black shirt with the sleeve rolled all the way up the the elbows and black pants with black dress shoes.

Leah was standing in front of her handler Mike Woodwork. She has shoulder length white hair and red eyes. She has kinda pale, but not really skin and a pretty face as well. She's wearing silver headphones on her head, white shirt, dark blue jeans, a sleeveless jacket attached to the shirt, a really long gray necklace with an fourleaf clover at the end on it and black and white sneakers. She carried around a Benelli M4 Super 90 in a bag like Rico's and a CZ 75 in the back of her jeans.

Mike has dark red hair that's always in his eyes and one dark red eye and one dark purple eye. He has the same skin color as Claes and is very handsome. He's wearing a black shirt under a halfway zipped up red jacket, black jeans, red and white sneakers and a silver watch.

Victoria was standing in front of her handler Zack Star. She has light pink hair that's in pigtails and still reaches her knees and the same skin color as Henrietta, also she has dark pink eyes. She's wearing black knee high stockings, a pink and white sailor's shirt, a pink skirt with a white line on it and light brown flats. She carried around a SIG Sauer P226 in the back of her skirt and a FN FAL in a bag like the other cyborgs.

Zack has kinda dark green hair and bags that's swept to the left of his face and dark honey eyes. He has slightly pale skin and a pretty face like everyone else. He's wearing a white shirt under a dark green sweater [he has his hood up] and blue jeans with light green and white sneakers.

Heaven was standing next to her twin Nevaeh and in front of their handler Adam Champ. Heaven has slightly pale skin and light brown kinda blonde waist length hair and dark blue eyes. She's wearing a light green dress and light blue flats. Nevaeh has the same exact face and hair as Heaven the only difference between the two is that Nevaeh has dark green eyes. She's wearing a light blue dress and light green flats. They both carry M73 Twin Pistols in a gun holder under their dress well they have a gun holder that has two gun slots since they have twin pistols each and Nevaeh carries around a Spectre M4 and Heaven carries around a G3.

Adam has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a white button down shirt, black tie, black pants, black dress shoes, white rimmed glasses.

"These are the new cyborgs," Jean said.

"Sup," Heaven and Nevaeh said together as they leaned up against each other.

"Hi," Victoria said.

"What's up," Leah said.

"Hey," Seth said as she leaned on her right leg.

"How old are you girls?" Jose asked.

"Twelve," the twins said.

"Fourteen," Leah said.

"Twelve," Victoria said.

"Eleven," Seth said. Heaven leaned forwards and whispered something to Nevaeh who covered her mouth and nodded her head "yes."

"Heaven, Nevaeh," Adam said sternly. The two girls looked up at him and grab each others hands.

"Sorry," they muttered.

"Did you guys forget your past as well because I heard that the new cyborgs didn't get conditioning?" Claes asked.

"We didn't forget them, but i'm sure most of us want to," Leah said as she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah," the rest agreed. Heaven and Nevaeh smiled sadly.

"It's ok, Claes," they said. "We're just happy we're alive." Everyone smiled even Jean did a little because he knew that the twins past was the worst out of the new cyborgs.


	2. Writer needs to tell you something!

I'll be happy to use any ocs you guys will be willing to give me. I'll make sure to use them no matter what, but they might come in later chapters.


	3. Another Writers note

Ah sorry I won't be updateing for a little while longer, I have my other storys and our internet is being mean to me, so I can't write during the day because my brother's hog all the internet! Sorry, but i'll post as soon as I can


End file.
